A smirk from the past 2
by yes I'm still alive
Summary: After what happen a month ago. Santana tries to forget Sebastian and focus on her dream as fashion magazine editor. That day is Valentine day and she still single. While spending her time in New York central park, she meets again with him.
1. Chapter 4

A SMIRK FROM THE PAST

Santana takes another shot, New York in the middle of January really have a cold weather. Besides, she's all alone for the entire night or maybe for a week later or maybe for the rest of her life, whatever… she just doesn't care. She and Brittany had a wonderful moment in McKinley High School but no one could predict what happen in future. After school graduation, she and Brit left Ohio going to New York. Chasing their dream, work in a big fashion magazine, becoming a socialite, and spend the rest of their lives together just like a normal couple. That's why she chosen New York.

But things aren't going as smooth as they want. 6 months ago, they choose to break up because Brit admitted that she still had an interesting in man and somehow need them in her life. She loves Santana very much, but at that moment Santana realized that Brittany didn't choose the same way as she did. So, here she is, alone.

"What a mess I just saw" A voice of hot guy wakes her up (Santana have a lot experience dating a hot guy she even can recognize them by the voice). What the f*** is this guy doin'. Can't he just left her alone? Santana give a look to that guy and turn around her face immediately. That's smirk, that sarcastic tone, she knows it very well.

"What are you doing in here Warbler?" Santana takes another shot after she saw her enemy from the past, Sebastian Smythe. The Warbler's captain who slushed Blaine with salt rock, and slushed her too after she beat him in their singing duel.

"It seems like my name has poison to you, Santana Lopez"

"So, you remember me, warbler. It makes me feel so precious as an enemy"

Sebastian smirks again, before he says

"Seeing you again, remind me why I hate you so much, after that boy with girl dress of course" of course with a gentle sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't be surprise because actually our relationship was only consist by hate, Sebastian Smythe" Santana give a deep sinister tone when she mentions his name "And he's name is Kurt Hummel, okay".

"At least I know that you're still remember me, makes me feel so precious"

"You know, if you want a fight, I'll tell you, I'm not in that mood. And because we don't have any happy go go relationship to remember, would you mind to leave me alone"

"Uh…" He quiets in a moment, looking Santana in sad expression. "I hate to tell you this, but actually I come here to invite you to drink together at my table. I don't like to see you look pitiful as much as I don't like to see you look happy. Just think about that…"

And then he goes. Santana rubs her forehead and takes a sneak peak at Sebastian back. He's right, look pitiful is really not her. She is Santana, a girl who could torture all McKinley High students. So she must take a step away from this miserable moment.

Sebastian was working on his paper when Santana sit right in front of him.

"So, you're alone too" she said

"Not because I am but because I want to be alone. I'm a smart hot rich guy, girls will lining up when they see me sit alone. But unfortunately, I don't like it!"

"Because you're gay"

"Just like you"

"It seems to me that you cover up the fact that you are gay"

"I admit I'm gay, but it doesn't mean I have to tell it to every person I ever met. My friends in college know and they cool about that. I'm not the one who had problem in here" Then he gives her that smirk again. "So what's happen to you? Did she dump you for another man?"

"How did you…?"

"I guess I'm right!"

"No. She didn't dump me, we choose to separated"

"Because….?"

"That…is my own business, okay" Santana lean upon the chair, put her arms on chest, put his right leg to her left leg, lift her chin up, and give him a pejoratively look. Looking her sit like that just make him realizes why people in Ohio said that she is his twin.

"So you are on way to succes now" She asks him with her regular annoying tone "Looks like you want to follow your family path, a rich attorney from Harvard, huh?"

"I'm chasing my dream just like you did, a fashion editor magazine" He laugh at her "Give me a break…so you really want to beat a million girl, no wonder why you're so cruel."

"Me? Cruel? Do you need someone to remind you about cruelty, warbler? And how did you know…? Never mind. You are living in Massachusetts, so what are you doing in New York?"

"I just take a couple holidays to watch broadway. They perform west side story this week, kind of familiar to you?"

Santana gives him a sinister smile

"I bet you do. I love your performance as Anita back then. I mean it"

"Did you hit something on your head? Why you suddenly become Mr. Nice guy? It is not so Sebastian Smythe"

"I'm not an apologizing type, so consider is as payback what I've done to you and your friends in McKinley"

Santana smiles when Sebastian mentioned about new direction.

"Looks like you miss them so much"

"Why? I hated everyone in that club"

"Including that blonde hot girl?"

"Brittany? Now she's the one I hate the most. And Look like I need to take another shot" She calls the waitress"

"It seems to me that you still can't forget about her. Let me treat you this time, considering you're gonna need that money in future. To buy yourself a happy-related things or maybe to pay your small apartment bill"

"I know that you're such a jerk, but I can take care of my self, okay. So, mind your own business"

"Whatever, twin"

They continue their conversation after ordering 2 bottles of bir.

"So what did you do in here? Run away? I heard some rumors about you" Sebastian asks her

"Just like you do. College, studying Fashion journalism. And take some part time jobs. I told you I take care of myself. Me, doesn't need anyone"

"That's the spirit from a girl who tortured all students from her school. Cheers for the antagonist"

Santana smiles and raise her glass "Cheers".

Almost 2 hours later

Santana got really drunk, and start her drunken habit, sobbing and whining.

"That night, she just told me that she still interesting in man and can't be 100 % gay. Can you believe that? After all I've done for her, she just left me like that! Oh, no, no she didn't left me. I'm the one who told her that the best way for us was separated. I'm the one who let her go! Could you believe it?" Then she starts sobbing. "And my parents, they said they accept the fact that I'm a lesbian but everytime I came home they keep avoiding me. And my abuela, she told me not to meet her again. When all people feel so happy out there, I'm stuck here, alone, and take 3 part time job to survive" And she's crying.

Sebastian just listen all her moaning and companying her to drink for that 2 hours. This crazy mean girl, already face a bitter life. She deserves his 2 hours free time.

"I need to get home, I had a job to do tomorrow morning. Thanks for your time, twin. And this is for the bill. I told you, I will take care of myself" She pats Sebastian shoulder and takes a walk to front door.

Sebastian just smile, he takes that money. Paying all the bill with his money. On the first date, a gentleman should pay all the bill. And then he chases Santana to front door.

"Let me take you home" He holds Santana's unsteady body.

"Wow…you really become a nice guy, twin"

"Thank you" Sebastian answers that and laugh

30 minutes later

Sebastian puts Santana on his bed. On his bed, wait a minute! Yeah, He takes her to his hotel room because he doesn't know her address. Sebastian knows that she won't mind it. Santana is not sleeping yet so she just lies on his bed with weary face. When Sebastian looks at her, he must admit that she really beautiful. She always looks beautiful since high school, her tan skin, her full lips, her cheek, her sexy slim body, she's kind of an attractive Spanish brunette.

Meanwhile, Santana does the same with Sebastian, she observes him carefully. His tall slim muscles body, his fashionable dandy looks, his sleek hair, those shifty eyes, and finally his smirk. He's really a typical hot villain in drama series. And suddenly she wants to do something she didn't do for a long time.

"I know what you're thinking, warbler. We share a same mind" She looks at him in the eyes. Sebastian just keeps quiet, and then walk out. He sits on the couch and closes his eyes. And then he walks to bar cabinet and drink. He brings the liquor to his bedroom.

"Such a gay. Need to drunk before make out with girl"

They gave a sinister smile to each other before doing their dirty things.

7 a.m (next morning)

Sebastian and Santana laying next to each other with only a sheet covering up their body. They already wake up, doing nothing but stare at the platform.

"How do it feel?" Santana ask him

"It's quite interesting but still not satisfying"

"uh-huh, I know you're gonna say that"

"But from all my sex with girls experience, you are the most satisfied"

"same in here"

"And I like to try it again"

Then she just smirk.

"I think I want to take a bath. Your disgusting smell is all over my body" Santana get up and run her fingers though her messy hair. Looking her like that just make Sebastian wants to grab her to his bed again. What was I thinking? He asks himself.

"Please don't use the bathtub. I need to keep it clean, especially from a drunken pitiful girl like you"

Santana just give him her middle finger, and he just smile.

15 minutes later, Santana comes out from bathroom, feeling so pure clean and happy. Sebastian is not in that room anymore, maybe he get some breakfast. Santana search for her clothes all over the room but can't find any piece of them.

"Warbler, do you see my clothes?"

"I ask the maid to take it"

"Are you nuts? And how am I supposed to work without wear anything?"

"Are you sure you still want to wear those things. Your vomit is all over them"

"So what? are trying to decide which clothes is right for me now? Arggh… I think I'm need some of your clothes"

"Serve yourself"

This young man really makes her going crazy. The only thing she wants to do is getting out from this hell. But when she opens his wardrobe, she found a new girl dress complete with a coat for winter hanging among man's clothes. She just laughs, that jerk.

8.16 a.m

Santana and Sebastian come out from hotel main entrance. Dress perfectly like celebrity.

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for everything, warbler"

"It's okay, it's quite experience spent a night with you"

And then they laugh again.

"So… that's it"

"Yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye"

No one knows who's the first, but now they're kissing. When Sebastian's linking his muscles arms around Santana's waist and push her body toward him, she draw herself.

"Wow…wow…Hold in there, warbler. Don't you think this is weird"

"Yes, it is"

And then they're kissing again.

"This is really getting weird. You supposed to be gay"

"And so did you"

And then they're kissing again.

"Okay, this is weird and I'm not gonna do that again especially with you" Santana let herself away from Sebastian's arms "And now I have to go or I'm gonna be late" She walks away, and before she's getting far, Sebastian yell at her.

"Hey, twin. About you're not gonna do that again with me, you want to bet?"

"How about betting that someday I'm gonna erase that smile from your face!"

Then those witty persons go separately, living a smirk on their face.

To be continued

Written by : LoRT

March 2012


	2. Chapter 1

A SMIRK FROM THE PAST PART 2

Santana give a jealous look to a young couple who's kissing on the other side chair. She just finished her part time job and now she doesn't have anything to do. So, she just bring her ipad and reading reference book for her paper in new York center park. Today is Valentine and being alone really drives her crazy. How could a sexy girl like her, spend her time alone on valentine day? The last time she had sex was about one month ago. With a hot sexy jerk, Sebastian Smythe. What was funny is that both of them admitted that they are a gay and have no intention to be straight. But that was fun, and strangely she enjoyed that. Santana shakes her head, she really need a sex right now, don't care if it's girl, boy, or gay. And think about that just make her seems so desperate.

"Being alone again huh?"

Santana smiles widely because she recognizes that gentle sexy voice. She sang "smooth criminal" with him back when they were a high school student in Lima.

"It's none of your business, warbler"

"Looks like you have a strong memories about me"

A guy whom Santana called as warbler is none other but Sebastian Smythe.

"May I?" He asks her permission just to sit beside her

"Don't pretend to be gentleman. What are you doing in here now? Want to watch broadway again?"

"I plan to, but New York reminds me to a girl that I know will spend her time alone this Valentine"

Santana really wants to refute but he's right.

"You got me, Warbler. It's really sucks"

"All man, woman, and gay people who's living in New York must be blind cause they let a lovely creature like you sitting here alone"

"Lovely? That's new. People used to call me evil"

"Maybe because I'm an evil too"

Both of them burst to laugh.

"How about you? Have you get a hot Harvard man?"

"Nope. People in Harvard especially in Law majority was really protective about their sex orientation. I understand that, some of them preparing themselves to become a senator or attorney. They want to keep their track clean. So it's really hard for me to found a partner in there. But that's okay. I used to be alone"

"Seriously, you sound pitiful to me. How about gay bar? There must be a gay bar in there"

"I don't know, some of them are desperate people who don't want to think about future anymore or even if there are, they've already been taken or I don't know".

"Hold on! Is that the reason why you came here? To find a smart hot gay guy who have a bright future?"

"I don't know, maybe yes maybe not"

"Why not? I know a famous gay club in here. I could take you there and you could find a Ricky Martin to drill"

"Maybe I just don't need a relationship, not now. And why you don't go there by the way?"

"It's a high class club you know, an upper east side society. I don't belong there, not now at least. And I don't need it to get a hot girl"

"Such a hypocrite"

"I really adore the way you punch people with just one line. Because I need two"

"Here's the deal. If you don't go there, then I won't go there too"

Santana can't believe what she just heard.

"I'm your personality twin, okay. I know you're liar. What's going on here, warbler. Are you sure, you're okay?"

But he just remain silent. Santana sees a deep sadness in those green shifty eyes. She knows that, because actually they have a similar personality. So she knows when he pretends to sad and when he feels really sad. There must be something wrong.

"Wait, don't tell me that you turn to be straight?"

"It's none of your business"

She just laughs.

"You slept with me once, and turn to be a straight guy. I can't believe how great my power is"

Then suddenly Sebastian get up and just walk away. Santana smile widely and chase him.

"Warbler, wait! What's wrong with you?"

He just keep walking away.

"Hold on in there Andrew McCarthy! Tell me what happen to you!"

"I felt so disgusting about my self okay! Satisfied?"

Santana pull his shirt so she can force him to look at her.

"I didn't mean to be rude okay, well maybe I did. But I just want to help you!"

Then she asks him to sit in nearest chair.

"All this time, I believe that I am a gay because I don't have any interest in girl. I found that have sex with girl is disgusting. I tried it once but it turned to be disaster" Sebastian seems so shame to tell Santana about it.

"And…"

"I don't know, last month was really a great moment for me. I don't know if it's permanent or not. I still don't know if I really really change or it's just because of you"

Santana stare at him, confuse.

"So, you want to have sex with me one more time so you can assure that you turn to be straight? Is that the reason why you came here. Such a straight-up bitch"

"I'm sorry, Santana. I don't mean to be impolite but this girl thing is kind a new experience for me. The truth is since we separated that day, I always think about you."

"And you felt disgusting about yourself because you think of me? How sweet"

"Yeah"

2 hour later

Sebastian explores Santana's body who laying next with his index finger, tenderly.

"Looks like you want to get a slap, warbler?"

"Yeah"

Santana slaps his finger away from her body.

"Looks like you're messing with me, twin"

"Uh-huh. Give it try"

Sebastian replies it by pull her body closer to him.

"You know, I really love how you look down on me. So careless, so strong, and so mean"

"I love your arrogant shifty eyes and your sarcastic words. And I love those abs too. But I still love girls boobs, okay"

Then he's start kissing her. But suddenly he's stop.

"What? what's wrong?" Santana look at him

"I have a bad news for you"

"What? Now you realize that you're really gay? Great! I told you that this is a bad idea. I suggest you to go back home immediately and sleep. So all this things would look like a dream to you. Beside, I already got everything I want from you" As she says it, she turn around and just laying on the bed.

"Are you just mad at me?"

"Do I look mad to you?"

"Yeah"

"If you know that, why you don't just get away from my place"

"Somone told me that when a girl mad to her friend it means she cares about him"

"Do I have to remind you that we are not a friend" Then she go back to sleep

Sebastian hold her body and starts kissing her ear, neck, and shoulder gently.

"Being gay is not a bad news for me. But there's something worst"

"Uh-huh, so what is that Steff McKee?"

Sebastian whispers this word on her ear.

"I think I fell in love with you"

In a moment Santana realizes that he's right. It's such a bad bad bad news for both of them.

To be continue

Written by : LoRT

March 2012


	3. Chapter 2

A Smirk from the Past

Chapter 3

Night of Jazz and Dance

Santana got a new job in one of fashion magazine based in New York. She felt very lucky because a guy helped her to work as apprentice in here. It's not much, but she really like it, beside it's better than work as waitress. That guy is someone she doesn't want to talk about, Sebastian Smythe. 3 months ago, they had sex and it was wonderful before he admitted that he fell In love with her. Santana would love to kick him out that night but she didn't. Instead, she just smiled and said "you're definitely crazy". Then they laughed like it was nothing but a joke. But it has been clinging in her mind because after said that, Sebastian never show up again. They chat a lot via skype, but never met in person. One day Sebastian sent an email which told her to sent her cv and portfolio to some Fashion Magazines in New York along with a message:

_One of my father's colleagues saw your photo and red your fashion article. He own a fashion magazine and, he said he want to see in you in person. This is his office address, just do your best. I hope you'll get a chance to work there, even if it's only an apprentice._

_Your beloved "friend"_

_Sebastian Smythe a.k.a Warbler_

_p.s: If you doubt and too afraid to sent your portfolio. I'll come to New York and show you some Lima Height hospitality._

Naah...like he knows what does "Lima Height hospitality" mean. But Santana looked amazed when she red the last part of the email.

_p.s: I know what does it mean and I mean it!_

Yes, she really doubt at first, but she made it. She met a lot of people in her new world and they're just as crazy as she is. But still, she miss him. His sarcastic words, his dandy looks, his hair, his eyes, and above them all, his smirk. He emailed her 2 weeks ago, and then gone. She won't text or make a phonecall because she doesn't want to make him think that she need or love him. Missing someone doesn't mean you love them. She miss Rachel and Jacob Israel, because they're sucks. And people like them made her feel really cool and better. It's just like sex doesn't mean you're dating. But still she can't deny that she miss him so much. So She just drown herself in party. Hang out, dated and slept with a some of people she met. Well at least she's not sitting in Central Park alone, again.

Santana takes a cab. She planned to watch broadway tonight, with some of friends. They're performed Chicago this week. She loves jazz, soul, and blues music. That's why she decided to blow her saving just to buy the orchestra ticket. And she sees Sebastian there. He's entering the hall with a handsome guy. Well, maybe they're dating because they look very intimate. He holds his hand as they walk into theater. And they watch chicago too and sit on premium seats, great! And she supposed to know what he told that night, was really a joke.

Santana is trying to focus on Chicago performance but no matter how hard she try, she can't. Because everytime Sebastian makes a move, she nailed it. Gosh, they perform Chicago on that stage, Santana, be focus! Remember, you blow your saving to watch this! When they perform, cell block tango, she keeps answering yes, in the part when Velma and all prisoner sing:

"_If you'd have been there, If you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same!" _

"Satan! We'll go to the club. Do you want to join?"

Santana keep her eyes on Sebastian and his intimate friend for as long as she can't remember. She doesn't realize her friends is talking to her.

"Hello Miss Lopez? We're talking to you!"

Sebastian seems to see Santana among the crowd, because he comes closer. And she begins to panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You guys, just go, I will catch up later"

She walks as fast as she can, try to run away. Her friends remain confuse.

"Twin, is that you?"

Santana curses silently before turn around.

"Warbler? You are here? You're not someone I loved to see but, wow, what a coincidence. Why didn't you tell me that you are in here?"

"Yeah, my friend really wants to watch broadway version of Chicago. So we just came here"

"Is that him? The one who wait in there? The one who seems unhappy"

"Ah, yes. It's him. He's my college friend"

"Only friend?"

"Well, actually he crush on me"

"That's a good news. And you…?"

"I told him I will think about it"

"No wonder he seems really jealous. I felt he wants to burn me just now" Santana and Sebastian's friend threaten each other with their eyes.

"We will get some dinner, do you want to join"

"Uh-huh" Santana shakes her head "It will be so awkward. Beside, I have something to do with my job. Thanks for you I got this job"

"You're welcome"

"I really have to go. I'm sorry. Bye!"

"Bye"

Then, Santana leave him alone. Actually she didn't have any job to do this night. But she do have something to do this night, getting drunk.

2 hours later

When Santana finally arrived in her apartment, Sebastian was standing in front of the door. Santana pass him by and curse as she's trying to unlock the door.

"It seems drunkenness is something that pass on your blood. Some of your relative was cached because they drunk and committed a crime in drunken state"

"What do you do in here?"

"You drunk again!"

"And who are you, telling me what to do and not to do?"

"I called you for hundred times, and why you didn't answer it"

"I told you I'm doing my job!"

"In a club and drunk? Don't get me wrong. I'm not stalker. We went to a club and I just saw you there. Drunk like crazy person"

"Then what's your problem"

"You lie to me and now you yell at me. Why? Are you jealous because I hang out with another guy"

"Is it a joke, warbler? Because I really want to laugh right now"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"First, I'm not mad at you. Second, I'm not jealous because I simply have no feeling for you. We slept twice and that's it. Third I have a job to do tomorrow, I need to sleep immediately!"

"You're lying again. Tomorrow is Sunday. You're definitely mad at me. Just admit it"

"Arrgggh! I'm not jealous and I'm not mad, okay. And why this damn door can't be unlock?"

"Let me"

Sebastian grabs the keys from Santana's hand and in a second the door is open.

"Thank you for helping me. Now can I ask you to get out?"

"No, before you tellin me everything"

"Arggh…I forgot how annoying you are"

"You act strangely after you saw him. What happen? I just want to know! I mean, something happen between us, right?"

Santana laugh as hard as she can.

"I'm a bitch, and either are you. I'm lesbian and you are gay. How could you expect that thing happen between us, Warbler?"

"Stop calling me Warbler, I have a name"

"Then you should stop calling me Twin, because I'm not your twin. I'm not your everything, okay? And don't pretend you care about me. Just go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone"

"Why you always push people away? It's never easy, having a conversation with you"

"Just get out! Or I call police to come and drag your ass out from my place. And I will make sure that you can't take any step closer to my apartment anymore"

"Ow….That's very nice of you, thanks. Don't bother yourself, you are a mess already!"

Sebastian slams the door as hard as he can. He seems very angry. Santana just stand there alone, don't know what to do but feels regret. Suddenly she reminds about everything he had done for her. And then, she open the door and chase him. She wears a high heels and not bothering running with it, or maybe she doesn't care.

"Sebastian" She call his name loudly after she arrived at outside.

Sebastian was walking away for about 20 feet so he still can hear her voice. Sebastian turns his face and scream.

"What?"

"I'm….I'm…"

Santana wants to say "I'm sorry, don't leave" but she couldn't. Or maybe she don't want to. She refuse to be the troublemaker, but she can't let him leaving back to his friend. So, she's just standing there, in front of her apartment building, in a cold night spring weather without saying any single word. Sebastian is waiting for her response, and then growling.

"Gosh, is it really hard for you to say you're sorry? I'm not leaving okay! But I'm not forgiving you yet"

Santana just standing there, smile widely.

30 minutes later

They're sitting at the bar holding a cup of hot chocolate in their hand. Hot chocolate? Seriously, guys? Even the waitress looked very confuse.

"Could you promise me, you won't drunk again?"

Santana stare at him with threaten look.

"I have no intention to cross the line. I just concern about you. You can drink 1 or 2 glasses but please don't drunk. When you're drunk you simply lose your mind"

She's rolling her eyes and sighing.

"I'll try"

"That's very nice. Now I can enjoy my hot chocolate"

"You remind me of her"

"Me?"

"Yeah. The way you treat me, just like her. She's the only one who think I'm a nice person"

"You remember how evil I was, right?"

"Uh-huh"

"But when Dave Kurofsky committed suicide. I felt I was hit by a giant rock right on my head. I used to bully and threat other kids, but I never thought it affected them that huge. I felt guilty. So I create my own rule, I might still bullying people but I won't do it too much, I won't let them down. I still a witty and annoying person because I just want to be honest"

Santana's nodding her head.

"Tell them sucks when they are really sucks"

"Yeah, it hurts because it's right. And I believe people need someone to tell it"

They remain silent.

"You know, there is a moment when I believe that my life is great although people may think it sucks. When Brittany around me, I felt no worry about what happen the next day. She's always be there for me. We are a best friend along with Quinn. But then, a lot thing happen. Quinn got pregnant, I stole her baby' daddy and I knocked her down. I love Brittany but maybe gave her too much pressure. She wasn't ready. I played my role as a bitch by bullying people all the time. And you know what happen to that role, right? Everyone wants them to screw their live and sadly, they're right. Someone like me will end as a lonely person for the rest of her life. I felt this is my karma. No matter how hard I try, I always ended up lonely meanwhile people I bullied before got their happily ever after ending. Sometimes I think maybe that's the way it is"

"Then you're not gonna be lonely because the man who sit in front of you, had the same past like yours. If that's true you already predict my future"

Now they're laughing.

"So, now we are officially a good friend" Sebastian smile at her

"I think so"

"Can you imagine how our old school friends' reaction when they know we are now a friend?" Sebastian amazed knowing this is real.

"I can say, they'll freak out" Santana replies it without a doubt. Then both of them burst to laugh

"Oh, God, just imagining them make me laugh. I still remember their shocking face when I told I'm done playing nice. They will think we build an affiliation to destroy this world. Even for me, we are being friend, is really weird"

"Me too, everytime you showed in Lima Bean with your formal uniform, I look for the moment when someone would come and punch your face"

"And the threat you always said, I will show you how we do it in Lima Height. I didn't show my anything to that threat, but back then I was wondering what actually happen in Lima Height. I was curious and scared at the same time until I told my driver to never take that route"

Then they laugh again, throwing some jokes about old times.

"Oh, my God. Those old memories are insane" Santana wipes a little tears from her eyes.

"But I really miss them"

"Yeah"

Then there's an awkward silent.

"Look, Sebatian. For all things that happen before, I'm….I'm…."

"Please, just bear to say it for once"

Santana takes a deep breathe.

"okay, I'm sorry for everything I've told you before. I'm really-really sorry"

"It's okay, twin. You said too much sorry today. I can't handle the kind side of you"

She just smile.

"And don't call me twin, I already called you Sebastian… "

"Okay"

"So, what happen to your friend? Did you leave him in hotel alone?"

"Yeah. I told him I have an old friend that want me to visit her"

"He know it's me and he must be very jealous. What's your plan then?"

Then Sebastian suddenly asks her.

"Do you love me?"

Santana is rolling her eyes again. And suddenly the bar play "Kiss" a song by Prince. Santana and Sebastian look at each other.

"Wow, This song! I didn't hear this song for a very long time" Sebastian slams the table excitedly "And It still sounds great! Oh my God, I love this song very much"

Santana look at him, can't believe what she just heard.

"We're definitely a twin. This song…! I love Prince! And George Michael, and Freddie Mercury, and Bee Gees, Aretha Franklin, Michael Jackson, Amy Winehouse, Alicia Keys, and Lady Gaga! I love everyone who bring a really good music. Bless them"

"You love soul R n B music?"

"Jazz, soul, Blues, R n B, Rock n roll, disco. If it could make me dance, I love it"

And they start singing together and shake their body.

"We can't just sit. We should dance, to honor Prince"

"Absolutely. I can't agree more"

He escorts her to small dance floor in that Bar. After "Kiss" by Prince, they play many old songs for dance "Grease Lightnin'" by John Travolta, "Sweet Soul Music" by Arthur Conley, "You make my dream come true" by Hall and Oates, "Stayin Alive" by Bee Gees , "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind, and Fire, "P.Y.T" by Michael Jackson (If only I could put Valerie song by Naya Rivera, that's a really good song for dance too). And when "Faith" by George Michael is playing, Santana yells spontaneously.

"To you who arrange this playlist. You got my Lima Height bless, buddy! Bless you"

Both of them are enjoying the song with dance and laugh. The final number is "The most beautiful girl in the world" by Prince. Because it's a slow song number, they must dance slowly too. Sebastian put his right hand on her waist and holds her left hand with his other hand gently. He lead the dance and look at her in the eyes.

"You're really pretty"

"I thought you said I'm such a mess an hour ago"

"Yeah, a beautiful mess"

"Nice try, warbler"

"You still didn't answer my question"

Santana sigh deeply before tell him.

"You know this relationship ain't gonna work, right"

"I know"

"So, why you still want to know my feeling. It won't make any different"

"Just answer it!" He teases her.

Santana quiet in a moment and then smile at him.

"What would you do if I say yes?"

Sebastian show 'I don't know' gesture and keep dancing. Santana laugh and shakes her head, following his lead.

To be continued

LoRT

March 2012


	4. Chapter 3

A Smirk From the Past

Chapter 4

Getting know each other family, start from Abuela

Okay, those dance moments in bar was really sweet. Her jealousy to his friend is great! He love her, and she admitted that she love him back. But unfortunately, love is not enough to build a relationship. Not to their complicated relationship at least. So, Santana and Sebastian refuse to make it official indefinitely until they really really sure. It's summer now, and Santana got 3 days summer holiday from his office. She decide to visit her family in Lima Height luckily Sebastian plans the same thing. So they decide to go on same date

Sebastian is moving from school house to his new apartment this weekend. So Santana offer herself to help him, because she knows no one would. Besides, she had something to ask.

"Warbler, I want to talk an important thing to you. This is about my Abuela"

"Why? Did she try to sell your relative's kid again?"

"No! She didn't"

"Well that's great! At least, your Abuela pass her one season without commit a crime, yeay!"

"Wow, I don't realize it. One season without a crime? That's new record" She looks happy "Never mind. Look! I decided to visit her this summer holiday. What do you think?"

"Don't you afraid she will beat you up with chair?"

"Yeah, I know that. But I miss her very much. I would let her beat me with dinner table as long as she let me hug her again. It's almost 2 and half year. I just think maybe, she's not angry anymore"

"And what's the connection between this grandmother-granddaughter relationship with me?"

"Okay. This is the reason. You know how cruel my abuela, right?"

Sebastian is nodding his head

"And this summer you want to visit your parents, right?"

Sebastian look at her suspiciously.

"Hold on…do you want me to be your bodyguard?"

"Well, it's not what I mean, but…yeah…it's kinda like that"

"Wow…are you crazy? With all your story about your abuela, you think I will accept that? I don't wanna spend my entire summer holiday in hospital"

"I don't ask you to protect me, okay. I could bear her cruelty. I just need someone to bring my body to hospital if something bad happen"

"It's even more frightening. I won't ever do that"

I know you're gonna say that. That's why I prepare this"

Santana give him a big envelope. Sebastian take it and really shock when he see what's inside. His naked picture, and it's not a photoshop.

"When did you?...How did…. I thought we're friend"

"Yes, we are. But I must do this, because I know you will refuse to come with me. You should proud because I learned it from you,"

Sebastian holds that picture, looks really angry. Then he just sighing.

"If you refuse my wish, for tomorrow till eternity, when everyone googling Sebastian Smythe, they will lead to this photo. Can you imagine it?"

Sebastian is really mad but he can't do anything.

"So, you agree?"

"Fine! I will come with you! And after that, I will confiscate your cellphone and your laptop and everything that contain this picture"

"Including my head?"

"Everything!"

Then she just laugh, full with victory.

On summer holiday

"So, this is your abuela house? It's creepy like hell"

They ride Sebastian's new Porsche to Santana's abuela house. When they got there, they observe that house like an undercover police, instead walking in.

"Yes, it is. And what's inside is more creepy. In Halloween, you won't ever see any kid doing trick or treat in my abuela house. A brave kid ever tried it once, but at the end, he ran away and cried. He hated Halloween from then until now. And what happen to him still remain a mystery to us"

"We should go there, we were in this car for 2 hour"

"Yeah, that's good idea"

Then they come out from car, look at each other, before take a walk. Sebastian wears white short sleeve shirts with bright brown linen pants, and a sunglasses to keep his eyes from bright summer sunshine. Meanwhile Santana wears white casual mini dress, a slipper, and a panama hat. They really dress like a pair.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asks her when they arrive at front door.

Santana takes a deep breath, nodding, and then she knocks the door.

"Who's that!" A loud old woman voice heard from inside.

Santana or Sebastian give no answer.

"WHO'S THAT? Say something or I open the door and pour you with this dirty dish water!"

They look at each other, and panic.

"A..Abuela, esta soy yo"

"Yo, que? Hay muchos 'yo' por ahi!"

"Yo soy tu nieta, Santana"

No answer. Sebastian sees Santana, she looks very sad. They were turning around when suddenly, the door is open. Santana smiles, turn her body and see her abuela, with A CHAIR IN HER HAND. Luckily, Sebastian was there, grab and save Santana from the brutality of her Abuela.

"Abuela, are you crazy?" Santana screams at her

"You're gone, and suddenly pop in my house!" Alma Lopez, Santana's abuela is yelling back, still holding broken chair in her hands.

"That was because you told me to get out and never come to see you again!"

"You never obeyed my words before! Then why you must obeyed that one?"

"Abuela, this is supposed to be a touching moment. You tell me you forgive me, I run to your arms, and we hug each other with tears flowing like river in our eyes. Not some scene from gore movie! I can't believe you almost kill me"

"Don't be such dramatic, It's not the first time. You're lucky because that man saved you. And don't ever think that I already forgive you. Who's him by the way?"

Sebastian eyes are almost pop out when he saw Alma swing that chair to Santana. It's really hard to believe when Santana told him about her horrible grandmother who ever tried to sell her once and told that her name was garbage face. But now, he's a believer. That horrible grandmother is really exist in real world. And he still can't erase that shocking feeling from his head.

"He's my friend, Abuela"

Sebastian says nothing.

"He's good looking and look really rich too. Why don't you just dating him? Instead you choose woman to be your future husband. Husband is for man, not for woman"

"Can't you accept the fact that I'm lesbian? Besides, he's gay too"

"What the hell is happening to this world. Both of you, GET OUT!"

Sebastian swear he can see that sharp end broken chair is pointing at him.

"She's just kidding, Mam. I'm actually her boyfriend" Sebastian hopelessly tells her a lie.

Alma is looking at Sebastian now. Santana's rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm her boyfriend. We met in Manhattan this year, I…I know her since high school and I study in Harvard now. Santana told me a lot about you, and I just want to meet you. And..and…Santana want to show me, your real…self?"

"You told me he was a gay" She's pointing that sharp end broken chair at him again.

"Can you just, pointing it at everywhere but me?" But Abuela doesn't care.

"That's…"Santana quiet in a moment before continue "That's because I'm piss, Abuela. We never see each other for almost 3 years and now you want to kill me with that wooden chair. I'm just piss and said that to hurt you"

"Mi nieta querida. How could I possibly hurt you. You are my favorite grand daughter"

"Well, you just did it"

"It's just a public display of excited emotion, darling. We are Spanish! Excited and violent is on our blood. We're happy when a group of bulls chasing us, and we kill them as a part of tradition, see!" The truth is Abuela Alma is not only rude but also materialistic "So, you are her boyfriend?"

"Yes Mam" Sebastian nods his head as fast as he can.

"I'm really happy and proud of you, Santana my darling. Let's talk inside. It's really hot out there. I will cook some cookies for both of you. We have a lot thing to talk about, come…!"

They're following that old woman immediately, before somebody get hurt. And both Santana and Sebastian think about what lie they will say to Abuela Alma. Before they enter the house, Sebastian whisper in her ear.

"Next time, If you ask me again, I will choose to be humiliated by naked picture than face your abuela"

"Don't be such whiny. We'll be alright"

She smiles at him as she holds his hand.

To be continued

LoRT

March 2012


End file.
